Dig My Own Grave
by rikey-lynch
Summary: Ross is adjusting to his Hollywood fame, but not everything is perfect when you're famous.


Author notes: I don't ship Ratanya/Noss at all, but Natanya gave me the idea for this fic so I just used her as the secondary character hahah. Enjoy! Also s/o to anyone in HQ reading this.

* * *

Along the picture perfect beaches of California, Disney SUPER STAR (note the sarcasm) Ross Lynch was preparing for his latest photoshoot. According to the photographer, there was going to be a party atmosphere, complete with a perfect bonfire and hot chicks. The sun was starting to set, while Ross was getting the finishing touches with his makeup, and the extras were chatting among themselves, eager to start the shoot. One girl in particular stood out to him. No, not the tall asian girl with the pink streaks in her hair. His eyes went past her, past the girl with the frizzy brown hair (who actually looked quite terrifying), and focused on a girl named Natanya, according to the girl standing next to her. She was chatting away with what looked like a tight knit group of friends. Ross went to approach her, but the photographer started to yell, "PLACES EVERYONE!"

Disappointed, Ross took his place center stage (as always), in this case in front of the lens. He put on the biggest fake smile he could muster, while one of his songs started playing in the background along with the extras pretending to enjoy themselves. As the camera flashes temporarily blinded him, he kept Natanya in the corner of his eye the whole time. After what seemed like years, the photographer signaled for a 15 minute break. This was his chance! Ross popped his collar, and turned his swag on. He sauntered over to Natanya and her group of friends, and flashed what he called his 'Red Carpet Smile.'

"Why hello ladies," he purred. None of the girls were fazed. Some looked scared, some of the verge of laughter, but the majority had pokerfaces that could rival Lady Gaga. "Uh who are you?" one of Natanya's friends piped up. She had glasses and long black hair, she could have been Natanya's twin if she were a little shorter. "Well if this doesn't work out I could always go for her, but no way, this chick can't be serious. Everyone knows who I am!" he though. He paused to collect his thoughts and replied to the group, "I'm THE Ross Lynch, from Disney Channel's Austin and Ally. I'm also the lead singer of R4, I MEAN R5." he barked the last bit. The reponse he received was another mix of confused and funny faces. "Uhm not to be rude but, we have no idea who you are," Natanya gave Ross a once over and continued, "We just signed up for this shoot for fun, we didn't know what it was for, or for who. Apparently it was for someone as important as yourself. Whoops! So sorry that your attempt to win over some innocent girls didn't go over well. Good try. Though you should work on your act a bit though, maybe make it a little more sincere." She smirked and led her friends over to another part of the beach. Ross was glued to the sand, he was stunned. He turned red as her friends roared with laughter and exchanged high fives along the beach.

"It's like they planned this!" Ross thought. Thankfully, the photographer signaled for places, and Ross couldn't feel more humiliated. The fake smile turned on again, and the photographer continued to snap away. He couldn't believe he could be broken down to nothing by teenage girls. Usually the girls he charms aren't too smart, but these girls saw right through his act. His hope for the best shoot ever had quickly gone downhill. He needed to get home and tell his brothers what had happened, immediatley. Ross stopped posing, and went up to the photographer, "I need to stop, I can't do this anymore. There's a family emergency," he babbled out. Of course there was no real family emergency, but Ross' reputation was in danger. There's nothing more important than that of course! He ran out on the photoshoot, covered in sand and expensive clothes and makeup, to his Hummer. He hopped in the passenger seat, and told his driver not to ask questions and head home. The worst was yet to come.


End file.
